The Next Adveture
by TheHardestFall
Summary: Dianakko Week 2018 entry! Diana is ready to start the next adventure with Akko,. Problem is, she has to ask.


Hey hey hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this, and happy Dianakko week! So I decided to kick off with something light and fluffy, I hope you all enjoy!

As always, a shout out to my fabulous Beta ImaginaryEngineer for all your help!

Day 1: Adventure

The Next Adventure

 _Ok...perfect!_

Diana stepped back from her handiwork with a smile. She was in Akkos dressing room, waiting for her show to end. After graduating Luna Nova she had taken over for Chariot, following in her footsteps to bring laughter and smiles to the world and today was the last show of her first-ever international tour. For the next few months, Diana would have her exclusive and undivided attention.

And there was something important Diana needed to do. It had taken weeks, and much urging, nudging and shoving from Hannah, Barbara, Anna, and even her Aunt Daryl, but Diana felt ready now. She could do this. She could do this.

She sat on Akkos vanity facing the door, waiting for her to come back and careful not to disturb the candles she had lit, or the pictures of them she had taped to the mirror. It was a bit cliche in her opinion, but Hannah and Barbara said it would add to the mood, and that Akko would love it. There were pictures of them together starting their freshman year at Luna Nova right up to last week at Amanda's birthday and everything in between. It had taken her awhile to compile everything, but she finally pulled it off.

And, of course, there had been the ring shopping.

So. Many. Times.

She never knew shopping for jewelry could be so damn hard! All she needed was a ring fit for Akko, however there were just so many. Naturally, she wanted to get her the biggest, most expensive one money could buy, however, Hannah had talked her out of it. Pointing out that not only did it not fit Akko, but it would catch on everything and Akko would probably lose it. So after weeks of looking, she finally found a ring in a small jewelry store in Glasgow. It was perfect. The band was an antique copper color. Solid, on the underside, but the top turning into vines that wrapped around two smaller diamonds before moving on to the standard radiant cut diamond in the top center of the ring.

Diana touched her pocket for the umpteenth time, ensuring that the small box was still there before checking her watch and going back to watching the door. Akko would be there any second now. And sure enough within a minute, in she came.

The blonde smiled, hopping down off of the vanity and walking right up to her girlfriend. "Hey." Before Akko had a chance to reply, Diana was taking her hat off and kissing her softly. "You were on fire, the show was amazing."

Akko chuckled. "Hey, I'm glad you liked it. Wait, what's with the candles Diana?"

Diana stepped aside so Akko could see what she had done, her nerves getting the better of her. " Well, I- There was something I-"

"Akko!" Suddenly the jittery heiress was being cut off by a voice from the hallway and before she could intervene, Amanda appeared in the doorway, along with Jazminka and Constanze. "Dude I'm so glad I made it out you were incredible! Oh and look who we found!" She reached out of sight and then pulled none other than Chariot into the picture. Akko positively squealed and tackle-hugged the redhead, then proceed to bombard the frazzled woman with questions and statements. Eventually, the group decided to go out for drinks, all of them herding out of the doorway. Akko, however, paused and poked her head back in. "You coming Diana?"

The blonde nodded, part of her relieved. "Yes of course. Let me put these candles out first."

"Hey by the way, what did you want to ask me?"

"Ah, nothing important. It can wait."

Akko leaned on the doorway. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go on I'll be there in a minute." Diana did her very best to hide the disappointment the other half of her was feeling, and it seemed to work. Akko was smiling and walking towards her, and then she kissed her softly. "Alright, I'll see you at _Jack and Jill's?"_

"Yes. Don't get too drunk before I get there alright?"

"Oh since when do I get drunk?"

"Akko…" She had the look on her face again.

"Alright alright. Not a sip until you get there." She lifted her right hand. "On my honor."

She turned and left, leaving Diana alone, partially relieved, partially frustrated. She had been so close! The blonde blew out the candles, hoping maybe she would get another chance.

(******)

Akko held true to her word, and was completely sober when Diana arrived. The blonde was sitting next to her nursing her drink her phone went off.

 **Hannah: Well did you, do it?**

Diana sighed, she knew she was about to get yelled at.

 **Diana: No. I was interrupted before I could even start.**

She set her phone down and waited for the reply. In the meantime, she looked over and watched Akko talk to Chariot. She looked amazing, even after performing for two and a half hours, and the way her smile lit up her face just… it melted Diana's heart. She was so in love with this girl, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

 _I can do it. I'm gonna do-_

Her phone buzzed and broke her train of thought.

 **Hannah: Ugh. Diana, you're killing me! Where are you right now?**

 **Diana:** _ **Jack and Jills.**_ **Why?**

 **Hannah: I'm grabbing Barbara and we're coming over.**

 **Diana: What? No don't!**

 **Hannah: You need someone to light a fire under you.**

 **Diana: No Hannah it's ok, really!**

 **Hannah: You got the ring, you worked up the nerve, Diana you even flew all the way out to Japan to ask Akkos parent for permission to marry their daughter. Nut up.**

 _Nut up? Seriously?_

 **Diana: Hannah…**

 **Hannah: Hello! I am driving right now but I will reply to you when I am done traveling!**

Diana groaned and put her phone down on the table, annoyed as all get out at Hannah. She supposed the girl was right, she needed to buckle down and do it, but she just needed the moment to be right. Why did no one seem to understand that? Maybe she just- maybe she needed to make the moment.

 _Make the moment... hmm…_

Unfortunately, it would be a public proposal, which made it harder for Akko to decline if she so chose, but with Hannah and Barbara on their way, what choice did she have? Looking over at her drink, Diana picked it up and downed it. She'd need the courage.

"You alright Diana?"

She looked up to see everyone watching her. "Yes of course."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Are ya sure about that?"

"Yes. This particular drink is best consumed cold, and it was warming up."

Her friends looked at her a moment longer before going back to their conversations. Diana swallowed and steeled herself. "Hey, Akko?"

The brunette looked over at her, her eyes shining, "Yeah?"

"Can I- can I talk to you for a second?"

Akko shifted in the chair so she was facing Diana. "Yeah what's up?"

"Maybe not here, somewhere quieter?"

"Why? I can hear you just fine Diana! Are you alright? You seem jittery."

'I'm fine. I just need to talk to you tha-" suddenly there was someone putting a hand on her shoulder and she looked up in time to see Barbara sit down next to her.

She didn't say anything but pointed over to the jukebox, where Hannah gave a thumbs up before putting a quarter in and playing some stupid slow song. The point was clear, they were trying to get Diana to slow dance with Akko, however the blonde felt that was by and far too tacky. She shook her head and turned her head so she could go back to staring at her hands, butterflies tearing at her stomach, and completely forgetting that she was _just_ stalking to Akko.

The brunette knew her girlfriend well. And while Diana was a master at letting little to no emotion show, Akko was a master at reading the small bits of emotion that did come through. She excused herself before taking Diana's hand and pulling her out of the bar and out onto the sidewalk. "Diana, what in the world is going on with you? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Well no but... I mean…" her mouth refused to cooperate with what her brain was trying to get across. She just could not get it together. "Look, Akko, I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I- With you in it I- not worth-" Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, at this point too flustered to form a full sentence. She knew They were all staring at them through large, plate glass windows that formed the front of the bar and that just made things a thousand times worse.

 _Wait, the ring!_ Maybe holding that would help her get what she was trying to say across, but then again she had such a nice speech prepared! She had practiced a hundred times with Anna, the older woman giving her helpful tips and suggestions. Her Aunt Daryl had even heard it, having walked into the library when Diana was practicing.

Public speaking was just so hard! _Ok, Diana. Like Aunt Daryl said- chin up, shoulders back and drop to your knee. Honor, courage, and affection._

She reached into her pocket but paused before she could get the box out. She had to try and get this out! "Look Akko I- we've been together so long I- without you, my life would just- I don't want to try and- It would be impossible to not have you around. And you mean so much! Like, to me I mean! And I'm sure others too I just- right now I'm trying to- that is to say, I don't mean-"

Before Diana could get another word in, Akko stepped forward, a smile on her face and put her hands on Diana's cheeks. "Yes."

The blonde sighed in relief as they kissed, her arms finding their way around Akko and holding her close as they kissed.

 _The ring you dolt!_

"Hmm… Wait Akko." Diana let go and fished around in her pocket for the box. She pulled it out, then opened it and took out the ring. Catching on, Akko held out her left hand so Diana could slide it on. The fit was perfect.

The Akko looked up at Diana again, a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Diana I- I love it!." Then she threw her arms around her fiance and kissed her again. "This is what you were trying to ask me in my dressing room, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry this isn't at all how I planned to do this, you deserve so much better."

Diana was looking down at the sidewalk by the end, but Akko put her hand on her cheek and turned her face back. "What are you talking about? Diana, you were adorable. I loved it. I love you. I can't wait to start our next adventure together!"

That optimism. Diana loved it so much. It was just one of a thousand and things she loved about Akko. And she was sure she would find more.

"I can't wait either."


End file.
